User blog:KaptnKrok/Could an "Orc" champion work in LoL?
Hey guys, thought I'd share something that has been bothering me for a while. Now, I'm a huge fan of orcs, whether they be from World of Warcraft, Warhammer, Lord of The Rings etc. It came to my attention that there isn't an orc champion in the League of Legends. Now, I've looked online to see what other people thought about a possible orc champ and I've found a lot of mixed views. Some people really want to see an orc in the game while others do not believe an orc would fit into the game. I'm going to share my thoughts and please, share your own below! Firstly, I've looked into the 120 champions we have already in the game. We have humans, yordles, voidborn creatures, a troll, a half-dragon just to name a few. With a game that contains such a diverse selection of playable characters, would an orc really make that much of a difference? Also, how would such a creature fit in? In many franchises, orcs are shown to be vicious creatures that are often at war with other races. Including such a creature which possibly acts like this could cause trouble for the other factions. Another point is what faction the orc would belong to, if any. Personally, I can see it being more of an "independant" champion, offering his services to the faction that offers the most in return. I scrapped this part and have instead gone for the idea that this orc was a famous gladiator (Thanks kazekazu!) before being injured in what was his most famous match. (Look at "Lore" for more information!) Design: Concept-wise, I picture a bulky, green-skinned monster (no, not the Hulk!) who carries a huge weapon of some sort (maybe a hammer/axe/other large weapon?). They would have ripped and ragged clothing on underneath but would have thick metal armor on the outside, like pauldrons and a helmet. They would be quite sluggish and perhaps speak in slightly broken English: "*insert name here* will smash them good." Since I first started designing this guy, I've received a lot of helpful insight from you guys, so thanks a lot for the feedback! So far, I have designed this guy to have gladiator-like clothing (semi-inspired by Jaximus) which includes a helmet/mask which covers the top portion of his head. He has a little goatee and two uneven tusks jutting out of his mouth. His weapon of choice is a wrecking ball arm to replace his hand which he lost in a fight. His body is semi-armoured but a lot of it is uncovered, showing the numerous cuts, bruises and scars he has picked up over his lifetime. Mechanics: ???'s attacks and spells would involve his wrecking ball-flail arm. The ball part has a chain which is fastened to the inside of the weapon. It cannot move freely due to claws that latch the ball in place until ??? presses a button which opens the claw and unlatches the ball, allowing him to swing it around. In-game, he would be able to swing this weapon in different ways to inflict damage. For example, one spell could involve him swinging his weapon in an arc in-front of him, knocking enemies away while another spell could have him fire the ball in one direction before suddenly reeling it back in, causing damage to those who are hit by the ball's impact as well as by being hit by it as it returns. Lore: ??? was one of the most famous gladiators ever to grace a coliseum. Hailing from the distant, orc-inhabited island, ---, ??? travelled from arena to arena, ramping up many consectutive wins without a single defeat, his orcish ferocity proving to be a force to be reckoned with, alongside his massive flail weapon. This was until he met a fellow fighter in the form of Jax. One fateful match, the two undefeated legends squared off in an arena to determine who was the stronger fighter. After a long, gruelling and bloody match, Jax barely won after sending ??? through one of the coliseum pillars, where one fragment broke loose and crushed ???’s right hand. Jax, in the spirit of sportsmanship, helped ??? recover after the ordeal and told him that if he ever wanted a rematch, he should get stronger and then find Jax as he “will always be waiting.” Jax left soon after. ???’s mind brewed over his defeat. How was he going to fight with only one hand left? Glancing over to his weapon, ??? came up with an idea. He gathered some of his orcish brethren who then proceeded to re-forge and upgrade the flail into a makeshift arm, providing ??? with more ferocity than ever before. Since then, ??? has wandered across Runeterra, constantly training on the road, while looking for the fighter who had impacted his life. “One day, I will find Jax and I will be able to give him the match he deserves.” Allies/Rivals: Jax would definitely belong as both an ally and a rival. He showed ??? kindness after injuring him at the end of their legendary fight and is a rival, in the terms that they will fight again some day. Special Quotes: To Jax: “Prepare yourself, old friend!” To Vi: “Want to play catch? Ha ha ha!” To Draven: “I’ve seen many better fighters than you, Draven.” Skin Ideas: (I will get round to drawing these) Idea 1 - Pirate - Main idea here is that the orc's flail arm could be designed as a cannon like weapon. Smoke would come out of the weapon when he fires the ball at enemies. Idea 2 - Infernal - The very embodiment of fury. He would probably have full armour on which looks demonic. His wrecking ball could possibly be black or dark grey with spikes all over, Idea 3 - Tundra/Snoworc - What's better than a snowman? A snoworc of course! It'd provide an interesting twist between a cute snow creature (give him a scarf and other associated clothing/accessories) and a brutal beast (maybe beast-like snow feet?) Final Words: Let me know what you guys think and any orcish ideas of your own you might have. I'm drawing my ideas for this as we speak, just need to make sure I'm happy with what I share with you guys! Also, I haven't been able to think of a name for this guy yet so any ideas are appreciated! Thanks for reading! ~KaptnKrok/Orc Category:Blog posts